


【神奇女侠1984】以牙还牙（抹布lord）

by salomeeeeeee



Category: Wonder Woman (Movies - Jenkins)
Genre: Gangbang, Multi, PWP, Rape, Threesome - M/M/M, 射尿, 性爱录像, 抹布, 轮奸, 酒精灌肠, 限制射精
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:02:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28497246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salomeeeeeee/pseuds/salomeeeeeee
Relationships: mob/Maxwell Lord
Kudos: 20





	【神奇女侠1984】以牙还牙（抹布lord）

被人抓住时他还穿着那件衬衫和西裤，然后他被狠揍了一顿——过于狠了一些。他在那些人停下动作的间隙吐出一口血，也不知道是内脏被踹破了，还是他什么时候不小心咬到了自己的舌头。洛德抿着嘴，从鼻子里挤出几声微弱的呜咽，他不敢呼痛，因为阿利斯泰尔还在不远处，藏在某只垃圾桶后边。

第一个抓住他的人揪着洛德的金发，不知往墙上撞了多少次，开始他还在计数，在一次比之前更为猛烈的撞击后，意识抽离。醒来时他发现自己正趴在地上，全身都没有一块地方不在叫嚣着疼痛。洛德尝试着动了动，却发现自己连转动手腕这样的小事都完成不了，关节像生了锈，他似乎还能听见骨节相碰嘎吱作响的声音。

不知是谁发现了他的小动作，一只皮鞋碾到他的侧脸上，暴民之一俯下身子看他，洛德努力的睁开眼，想看看这个人长着什么样的脸，但他的眼前全是晃动的光斑，只模模糊糊看到一张脸的轮廓和他身上穿着的运动服。一个普通的年轻人，也许昨天他还在某个大学的讲座上举手，要教授解答他的困惑。

大学生直起身子，对周围的人喊：“他醒了。”而洛德能做的只有用舌头顶顶右边松动的牙，祈祷阿利斯泰尔在他昏过去的这段时间里已经从这些暴民手下逃走。

暴民把洛德翻过来时，他还以为自己准备要承受新一轮的疼痛，他看到旁边自己的呕吐物，大多是胃酸。他更加确信自己有什么内脏破了，因为腹部那还在一抽一抽的疼，他想蜷缩起来，至少保护好已经受伤的腹部。但他们在洛德做出动作之前就压住了他的手脚，而他已经失去了挣扎的力气，失去了愿望石的力量之后，他只是个普通人而已。

衬衫前胸的扣子早已在凌虐中崩开，大学生把他剩余的扣子扯开，剥下他的衬衫，团成团，扔到远处，另一个人在解他西装裤的扣子。洛德没有预料到羞辱要进行到这种地步，他吓得嘴唇都在哆嗦。“放我走，”他说，“我可以给你们钱。”

暴民笑起来，其中一员说：“我们不需要那个。”他们只要发泄堆积已久的愤怒。

洛德胡乱地挣扎，想从施暴者的身下逃脱。施暴者失去耐心，揪着洛德的领子把他扯起来，往他的脸上扇了一巴掌，这一掌用了十足的力气，有几秒的时间里大企业家的耳边都是蜂鸣声。他隐约听到有人指责施暴者不该对他的脸下手，而施暴者转过头问：“谁有刀吗？”

洛德被摆出半跪着的姿势，被迫给站在墙边的人口交，他被呛到，下意识地抬起脸，要把阴茎吐出来，又被人抓着金发按回去。这回鸡巴进得更深，一直塞到他的喉咙眼，他喘不过气，抓着那人的衣服下摆摇头，牙齿不小心擦过性器，那人便惩罚性地把他的脑袋压得更低，鸡巴插进喉管，心满意足享受喉管蠕动给龟头带来的刺激。洛德就没那么好受了，只有他因为过度窒息翻起白眼时，施暴者才会大发慈悲的松开手，让他勉强能够呼吸。

身后的人扶着洛德的腰，跪在他的两腿之间，这样洛德就没法把腿合上了。之前抵在他脖子上的弹簧刀往下移，割开浅蓝色的西裤，施暴者下手没轻没重，也有可能是故意要让洛德的腿上添几道割痕。洛德慌乱地把手伸到身侧，想要把被解开的西裤提上来，而结果是双手被制，施暴者抓着他的小臂，用领带把它们捆绑到身后。

他的内裤也被利刃割开，那人似乎十分满意他屁股的触感，他的臀肉被毫无怜惜地握住揉捏把玩，洛德想求饶，但嘴里含着的阴茎让他没法开口，吐出口的只剩含糊的音节，只让暴民们兴致更盛。施暴者甚至掰开他的臀肉，招呼周围的人来看他身后的蜜洞。另一根手指按在他的穴口上，甚至还试探性地往里边伸了一个指节，洛德条件反射地绷紧下身。

“他在用屁眼吸我。”一个男声说。那根手指继续往里捅，他抗拒地扭动，换来的是打在屁股上的几个惩罚性的巴掌。

“他出水了，”手指的主人吹了声口哨，“没想到黑色黄金的老板是个给人口交都能出水的贱货。”

第二根手指探了进来，那人的指甲没剪，肠壁被刮得剧痛，可有时指尖也会给他带来异样的快感，他被疼痛和兴奋刺激得蜷缩起来，又被抓着头发被迫把身体展开。肠道被强制扩张的怪异感让洛德想吐，与此同时，他嘴里的阴茎也开始跳动——射精的前兆，大学生把阴茎拔出来，射在他的脸上。

第一次被这样使用的喉管有些不堪重负，洛德弯下腰咳嗽，精液流到他的下巴上，大学生用手指揩了一点，送进洛德的嘴巴里，洛德不肯舔，他就恶劣地用手指搅动起猎物的舌头。屁眼里的手指撤了出去，在他的后腰上蹭了蹭，把多余的肠液抹掉。他听到裤链被解开的声音，那只刚刚给他开拓的手捏着他的下巴，让他回过头。

“我也给你一次许愿的机会，”暴徒说，“你想让谁先操你的肉洞？”

洛德呜咽着摇头，声音里还带上了哭腔和细碎的喘息：“饶了我......我很抱歉......”身后的人把手伸到洛德的前胸，开始玩弄他的乳肉。

“真软，”身后的人说，“你平时会自己玩这里吗？”

洛德下意识地往前躲避，那人在他的乳尖上用力地掐了一把，他猝不及防地发出一声痛叫。

“你想让谁先干你？”暴徒带着笑又问了一遍，逗弄这位大明星在极大的程度上满足了他的自尊心，而洛德惊惧的表情让他更加兴奋。刚刚他还在电视上，差点毁了他们的生活，现在这位落难的大企业家嘴都被干得合不拢，屁眼还在吐着蜜液，谁都可以在他的屁股或奶子上掐上一把，洛德的嘴角上还挂着精液呢，他甚至不敢合上嘴反抗！

“我们的耐心有限，如果你不肯做出决定，我们不介意一起操你。”

“不想选吗？”有人往地上吐了一口痰，“也许我们的大明星就喜欢被大家一起干，我第一次见有人被捅屁眼都能流水，妈的，天生的婊子。”

洛德被吓得不行，他无意识地惊喘着，胡乱地朝一个人抬了抬下巴。

“艾力克斯，他想要你。”

艾力克斯走到洛德跟前，问：“谁有摄像机？”

“怎么了？”

“帮我录下来，我还是第一次干名人。”洛德的脸被艾力克斯按在裤裆上，“现在用你的牙齿帮我把拉链解开，最好快点，我怕我干到一半，我兄弟们等不及，而我不介意和他们一起操一个屄。”

洛德试了几次，都以失败告终，他的牙齿抖得太厉害，没法咬住裤链。艾力克斯的耐心被耗尽，自己拉下裤链，扯下内裤，阳具打在洛德的脸上，烫得他往后缩了缩。

“看看它，”洛德看了一眼，便惊恐的移开了脸，嗫嚅着，拒绝声无法成句。艾力克斯用鸡巴拍了拍他的脸颊，“我猜你选错人了，宝贝。”

他被迫仰躺在地上，身后被交叠束起的手臂让他只能摆出一个挺着胸的姿势，像是主动要求别人玩弄他的乳肉。

“拍他的脸。”有人说。洛德朝摄像头相反的方向扭头，艾力克斯揪着他的头发，让他的脸转向镜头。

“镜头再靠近点，”他凑到洛德的耳边，“要和大家打个招呼吗？大明星。噢，并不是你闭上眼睛之后他们就认不出你了。”

艾力克斯松开手，让洛德倒回水泥地上。他握着洛德的膝弯，把他的腿往两边掰开，摆出一个耻辱的m形。“过来，拍他的下边。放松点，你可以在我进去了之后再夹紧你的屁眼，还是摄像头会让你更爽？”他把鸡巴抵上洛德因为紧张而不断收缩的蜜穴上，双手紧紧钳着洛德的膝弯，于是洛德挣扎的方法只剩下摆动他的屁股——让他看起来更像个娼妓。

抵在穴口的性器长驱直入，洛德的眼泪在感受到疼痛的瞬间夺眶而出，他痛到失声，张大了嘴巴，却没法尖叫。潦草的扩张并不是为了减缓他被侵犯的疼痛，而只是为了让鸡巴更方便的插进去。他不住地哆嗦，全身都覆盖了一层被痛苦激起的薄汗，艾力克斯着迷地抚摸着他因为汗水而闪光的大腿，然后把阳具捅向更深处。洛德大脑空白，眼球上翻，张大了嘴，“嗬嗬”地喘着气。直到阴茎插到底，他才意识回笼，发出几声幼兽一样的呜咽和断断续续的拒绝。

“也许你入错了行，你应该去做色情明星。”

洛德把脸侧向摄像头拍不到的那一边，他的刘海被汗湿，黏在额头上，胸口剧烈起伏，下边也随着呼吸一吸一吸，艾力克斯把鸡巴再往里塞了一些，洛德哼了一声，但抵抗的动作停了下来。

“把它关上......”他小声地哀求，“我可以配合你们，能不能把它关上。”

艾力克斯佯装皱了皱眉头，“你不喜欢吗？我还以为你在镜头前会更享受。”

施暴者把性器抽出，只留龟头在甬道里，再全根没入，成功逼出了小企业家的痛叫和喘息。“我会替你拷贝一份，寄给电视台，不如我们来猜猜大家会不会在夜间频道上再看到你？”

洛德胡乱地道歉，词不成句，他调动残存的力气扭动腰肢，也没法摆脱一次又一次深入甬道的阴茎。更糟的是在后方适应疼痛后，抽插的动作带起了细微的快感。欲望如电流般从下腹处往上窜，他难耐地咬紧牙关，也关不住被顶弄逼出来的呻吟，半边身子因为情欲泛起红晕。

洛德在性器捅到某个地方的时候哆嗦了一下，他感觉自己像是被砸了一拳，脑子因为巨量的快感开始眩晕。艾力克斯放缓动作，有意识地寻找起那个能让对方更快乐的区域，阴茎触及到某块地方时，洛德下意识地收紧了内壁。性器抽离，再次深入时重重地撞上了那块地方。

这回大明星再也压不住他的尖叫和呻吟了，他想把侵犯者蹬开，却在快感中脱力，做出的动作连挣扎都算不上。施暴者抓着他的小腿搭到腰上，接着是一次又一次深入的捣干。

“这婊子哭了。”有人嗤笑。

“是爽哭的吧。”

“你硬了。”艾力克斯握住他的阴茎撸动，洛德拼命地摇头，想要把腿合上，却只是夹紧了艾力克斯的腰，“被强暴都能硬，就别装得和贞洁烈妇似的了。”

这和自己手淫的感觉完全不同，事实上洛德自慰的次数并不多，被别人触碰性器这种事情更是屈指可数。尽管他不愿承认，可是比起前妻温柔的抚慰，艾力克斯的粗暴的动作更能激起他的快感。他甚至用指腹摩梭起洛德敏感脆弱的尿道口，然后在阴茎难耐地跳动时掐住根部，循环往复，享受鸡巴被洛德因为快感痉挛的肠壁绞紧的快乐。无视洛德在每一次被阻碍射精后掉下的眼泪和松手的祈求。

玩腻了同性的性器，艾力克斯松开握住洛德阴茎的手，加快了律动的速度，洛德几乎是在他松手的那一刻高潮了，艾力克斯按着他的阴茎，让他全部射到自己的肚子上。

高潮后的穴壁更为敏感，每干一次都有多余的肠液被带出，淫液快滴到地上，蹭得艾力克斯的腿间都是湿漉漉的。每一个顶在前列腺上的撞击都让洛德爽到腿根抽搐，他被快感激得头皮发麻，舌头收不住，从口中探出，被人用两指夹住玩弄，只能发出含含糊糊的呻吟，说不清是享受还是抗拒，而施暴者们便默认是前者。

艾力克斯一个深顶射进甬道深处，然后揪着他的金发，把他从地上拉起来。洛德被干得腿都合不拢，被操开的穴口含不住精液，它们就从腿跟往下流，滴到水泥地上，留下深色的湿痕。

“下一个是谁？”

“一个一个来太慢了，”红色头发的年轻人把烟丢到地上，用鞋底碾熄，“谁愿意和我一起干他吗？”

手臂上的束缚被松开，那根领带现在被丢在一边，红发的朋克青年解开自己的铆钉软项圈，让带着铆钉的那面贴着肉，在洛德的阴茎上绕了两圈，扣上锁扣。洛德低下头尝试把项圈解开，可是因为恐惧和高潮余韵而发抖的手指甚至抓不住金属扣。

他被摆回跪坐的姿势，红发青年的阴茎进入时几乎没有什么阻碍。插入他体内的性器不再动作，另一个暴民在身后握住他的腰，一只手的手指试探着挤进肛口和鸡巴的缝隙里。洛德下意识地绞紧后穴，吸得红发青年骂了一句脏话，把新燃的那支烟按熄在他的乳头上。

和在厨房切菜时不小心割到手不同，烫伤的疼痛更剧烈，持续的时间也久得多，更别说那些被挤进嫩肉里的高温烟灰了。但他们似乎只觉得洛德的痛叫好笑，并且在心里隐秘地一致认为那双眼睛泡在泪水里会好看得多。

“干，他里边都被射满了，”暴民把手指撤出来，“得给他洗洗。”

红发青年把阴茎抽出来，“我这有半瓶杰克丹尼。”

“威士忌？度数太高了，”暴民抓住洛德的脚踝，把尝试着往后挪动的猎物拽回来，“还没玩够他就得咽气了。”

“往里边兑点水不就好了吗？”

“我们的电视明星想要多少度的呢？”

而洛德并没有听清他们的对话，因为就在刚才，他发现远处的垃圾桶动了一下。那一定是只老鼠，他想，也许是只野猫，阿利斯泰尔是个聪明的孩子，他早该逃走了。他看到垃圾桶下边的那只小手，就像是一只小孩的手，然后他看到阿利斯泰尔从垃圾桶后边探出半张脸。

他还是第一次见到儿子露出这样的表情，他没有办法解读那个表情的含义。

“别动，我叫你他妈的别乱动！”

脑袋重重砸到地板上，他眼前发黑，先是眩晕，像是脑子在颅腔里搅作一团，然后是后脑勺传来的剧痛。洛德发出一声沙哑的惨叫，有人掐着他的脸颊让他张嘴，往他的嘴里灌了几口威士忌，他下意识想吐出来，却被捂住了嘴，只能勉强咽下去。酒精烧得他的舌尖发麻，喉咙火辣辣的痛，洛德被呛得咳嗽，红发青年把他翻过去，让他面朝水泥地。

他痛得指尖都在抽搐，红发青年掐着他的腰，把他摆成一个上半身伏地，屁股撅起来的姿势——这样更好倒酒，不是吗？洛德在冰冷的瓶口抵到穴口上时打了个寒战，阿利斯泰尔还在看着呢。

青年掐着他的腰，把半个瓶嘴都推了进去。

冰凉的酒液灌进后庭，洛德几乎是在顷刻间流出了眼泪，他条件反射地收紧后穴，夹紧玻璃瓶颈，却也没有办法阻止涌进屁股的酒精。即使是兑了水的酒精，对脆弱敏感的肉壁来说也太过刺激，每一寸接触到酒精的穴壁都像在被噬咬那般剧痛难忍，而后是令人恐惧的麻痒。他几乎失去思考能力，只是被直觉牵动着往前爬，又被握着腰捞回来，作为惩罚，插在后庭的瓶颈又往里塞了一些。

洛德颤抖着摸向被灌得稍稍隆起的小腹，觉得瓶口已经顶到了结肠口，玻璃被他的体温捂热，但身体深处被无机质物件强制撑开的感觉依然让他恐惧，青年握着瓶身稍微转一转，他就会牙齿打颤，大腿因为疼痛和快感绷直了剧烈抽搐。

“屁股撅高点，不然我就把整个酒瓶都塞进去。”

他被玩得泪流不止，穴壁痉挛，漏出来的酒液流到大腿上，被青年按着膝弯舔掉。

玻璃瓶里的液体所剩无几时，暴民俯下身来按了按他高高隆起的小腹，他皱着鼻子呜咽，小腿下意识地蹬动了几下，又被青年握住。

酒精渐渐发挥起了它的效力，洛德此刻全身泛红，只是寻常的触碰就能收到美妙的回馈——只是摸摸他的脖子，他也会张大嘴急促地喘息，下意识地抬起屁股，跟猫似的。

青年把酒瓶拔出来，失去了阻碍的液体开始小股小股地往外流，他们嫌速度太慢，不知是谁的手在洛德肚子上用力地按了一下，一大股酒液涌了出来。

有人吹了声口哨：“拍他后边的特写。”

多有意思，像失禁似的，有人说。

有人抬起他的一条大腿，把一根手指捅进他不断收缩的穴口，搅了搅，又一股酒液涌出来。“里边还没漏光呢。”

他被当成一个新奇的玩具，不知道有多少人在他的肚子上按了一把，在他因为失禁的快感翻起白眼时也没有停手。

洛德再次被扶起来，一根阴茎插进他的身体里。

“他里边好烫，”那人往里顶了一顶，洛德随着他的动作哼出一声呻吟，尾声上扬，似乎终于有些乐在其中，因为疼痛而软下的阴茎也翘起些许弧度，“灌酒的确是个好主意。”

红发青年再一次给他扩张，这回洛德只会呢喃着听不懂的词摇头，抵抗比从前小得多。尽管如此，一次性被两根阴茎深入时，他还是挺直了背向后靠，呻吟里多了些许泣音。身后的施暴者开始动作，而身前的红发青年揉着他被凌虐得红肿的奶头，逼得他喘着气咬紧下唇。当他因为疼痛和难以言喻的快感后退时，青年就会抓着他的窄腰往下按，或是抬起他的大腿，让他用屁眼把二人的阴茎吃得更深。

疼痛被酒精消解了大半，可后穴被扩张的怪异感和缓缓升起的愉悦感还是让他恐惧得嘴唇哆嗦，只能乖乖地任由青年在他的肩颈上留下深色的牙印。对方咬着他的喉结收紧牙齿时他下意识地后缩，又被掐着脖子往回拉。

青年满意地感受着手下的脉搏因为自己收紧虎口的动作而加快，因为窒息而痉挛的后穴吸紧了体内的两根性器。

“操，”身后的人用力地拍了一下他的侧臀，“婊子，别吸那么紧。”

青年松开手，洛德捂着领口咳嗽，身后报复性加快动作的阴茎让他抽噎了一声。

感官因为酒精变得更加敏锐，后穴动作的阴茎带来的快感逐渐累加，他甚至学会了在性器深入时沉下腰迎合，他隐隐约约听到暴民们的嗤笑，可是下一秒他就被再次捅入体内的鸡巴夺走了全部的注意力。

“应该一开始就给他后边灌上酒，他现在叫的比妓女还浪。噢，保不准我们的大企业家之前也做过类似的副业。”

洛德没有办法明白词句的意思，那些字符从他脑海中淌过去，却没有留下任何记忆。意识里只剩下在体内不断动作的两根阴茎以及自己被束缚住的性器。他能感受到自己兴奋起来的性器被项链上的铆钉压得发痛，他再次摸向那个位置，想把它解开，却被青年抓住了手腕。

“也许你说的是对的，”红发青年用另一只手握住他的阴茎。手掌收紧，铆钉略钝的尖端压进肉里，洛德发出一声带着抽泣的尖叫，往上躲了一下，又被身后的人按着颤抖的大腿压下来，“他连被干屁股都能硬。”

“想射吗？要我给你解开吗？”青年问他。洛德大睁着无神的眼睛，似乎没有明白他的意思，于是他又问了一遍，这回被操懵了的猎物迟疑着点了点头。

“回答几个问题我就帮你解开，好吗？”

洛德呜咽着点头。

“对着那个黑色的盒子，对。”体内的阴茎不再动作，洛德催促似地收紧后穴，青年握着他腰侧的手在渗出汗水的腰线上摩梭了一下，以示安抚，“我们干得你舒服吗？”

洛德摇了摇头，而后又迟疑的点了下头。

“不要说谎，我不喜欢坏孩子。”

“别低下头，这不是什么可耻的事情。看过来，嘿，看着镜头，回答我，喜欢被我们干吗？”

他知道自己红着脸点头的样子会被拍下来吗？

“那个算是回答吗？”

在洛德乖顺地说出自己喜欢被群奸后的下一秒，青年解开了他阴茎上的束缚。体内的两根阴茎再次开始剧烈地动作，深入时甚至在他的小腹上顶起了形状可怖的凸起。洛德控制不住地流着涎水，几次深顶之后，两根阴茎先后射进了他的屁股里，稍晚的那根不知是碰巧还是故意，在射精之前抵在他的前列腺上。他被冲击在敏感点上的精液激得蜷紧脚趾，翻着白眼同时达到了后穴和阴茎的高潮，至少是今天的第一次。

一人抽出阴茎，而红发青年的性器还埋在洛德的体内。青年抓着洛德的腿，把他拉向自己。洛德枕在身后的人的大腿上，还有些迷惘，青年对他笑了一下，然后尿进了早已失去意识的俘虏体内。

起先洛德还以为这是又一次射精，可是灌入体内的液体的温度和量都有些不太对，他哆嗦着夹紧大腿，抓紧背后靠着的人的袖口，呢喃着什么，不知道是求救还是拒绝，而理所应当的没有收到任何回应。那人甚至按住他的肩膀，制止了他唯一能做出的一点抵抗。

阴茎抽离后，下一根鸡巴紧接着插了进来，接着是又一轮的射尿，洛德的肚子都被体内的液体撑得鼓起来，他流着眼泪摸向小腹，像是不能理解发生了什么。

“你们尿里面了？我还没能干他呢！”

“没关系，” 青年踢了踢脚底空荡荡的玻璃酒瓶，“我去帮你们买些酒回来。”

洛德废了不少时间，才辨认出蹲在他身边的那个影子是芭芭拉。女孩手肘搭在膝盖上，一只手撑着脸。

“真可怜……他们走了，我和他们说我报了警。”

她看着洛德张开嘴，像是想要说什么，可最后只发出了几声咳嗽。噢，喉咙哑了是可以理解的，毕竟她看到洛德的时候，另一个男性的手正扣在他的后脑勺上，把他压向自己的阴茎，让他给自己做深喉。她看到洛德瞪大眼睛，瞳孔失焦，下巴和脖颈之间连接的那一小块都被鸡巴顶起一个微弱的凸起。

她尝试安抚颤抖的前合作伙伴，把对方汗湿的刘海拨到一边：“别急，你要喝点什么吗？这有瓶酒，不过是他们丢下来的。”没想到对方颤抖得更厉害了，他摇着头，从喉咙里挤出几个破碎的，表示拒绝的音节。

“那我们不喝了，你可以放心，我把阿利斯泰尔送上了出租车。我们离开这里，好吗？我们去医院。但是首先我得帮你处理一下，你后边有个易拉罐，我不知道是谁做的……他们太过分了一些。放松，放松点，我帮你弄出来。”

她的手指按摩着穴口，在感受到肌肉放松时一口气把易拉罐抽了出来。一股液体从洛德的体内涌出来，她揉着洛德因为疼痛而抽搐的大腿，闻到一股人造的甜香，他们往他的屁股里灌了可乐？她想起可乐里的那些气泡，有些过头了，但很有创意，不是吗？

芭芭拉低下头看闭上了眼睛的男人，洛德的眼皮还在颤抖，也许只是拒绝承认发生过的事情。她走出巷口，拦下一辆出租车。

-END-


End file.
